RuneScape
Input text for your initial paragraph in this section. Overview Runescape, known by players who hate it as PruneScape, NoobScape, DuneScape and GayScape, was an attempt to make communism known in medival times, by people at Jagex Ltd. Since Jagex's other games were 2d templates of epic failure, they brought the gayest of them all to the test. RuneScape. Runescape is commonly attacked by players about it's shitty interface and lack of interactive play, with the odd tree that eats your axe if you chop it. RuneScape was first seen as a 2D piece of crap with a player standing on a horribly colored green platform. When you go to kill an animal, it promptly shows a number and action box, most likely drawn in paint, with a horrible attempt at trying to make it look cool. Updating RuneScape The people at Jagex Ltd. (referred to as FagEx in recent years and not to be confused with FedEx), tried to improve RuneScape the best they could. Two years after RuneScape: Classic came out (Also referred to as RuneScape: Paint, RuneScape: Windows 95 Edition, and RuneScape: Crayon Factory, they added a members feature. It allowed you to get more stuff for $6 a month (Canadian Funds) while fucking obliterating the F2P version. This enraged people, but others fell into the obvious trap and became regular players of RuneScape. They were able to suck in up to eleventysix and fourty two clams to the square root of pi + twelve million into their members features. This is more than the population of China and eighty four islands on Mars. RuneScape 2 came out a year later, and caused a massive influx in people playing the game. More people bought members features just to get the "useful" Dragon weapons which likely gave you a -5 bonus in social skills, and a -30 bonus in dating. However they gave you a +3000000000 bonus over the Rune weapons, so they were a useful item for people specializing in the No Life spec. RuneScape now has a very booming members community, with over 75 to the power of 276 members playing every day. However each world fits only 2000 players, so most people are forced to sit facepalming while the game mocks you for waking up too late. Death Toll RuneScape has quite an impressive death toll racked up. The death toll is currently at 836,001,401, with most of them relating to playing 36 hours straight, and worshipping Zezima at the nearest altar. RuneScape denies any affiliation with the exponentially rising death toll. RuneScape has been threatened with multiple lawsuits, which they have all turned down, as mentioned earlier. RuneScape was thought to be out of commission when expansion packs for games like World of Warcraft, Guild Wars and massive updates to other games like MapleStory, Ragnarok and so on and so forth. However, RuneScape remained steadfast in creating a substantial increase in the death toll, as more deaths meant more money. RuneScape promised free party hats to everybody who played a total of 119 hours a week (equivalent to 17 hours a day). Party hats were estimated at a total price of 1,000,000,000,000 ZWD or in other words $7,000 US. These players were overjoyed making 1,000,000,000,000 Zimbabwe Dollars, only to find out it was an obsolete currency, usually right before their death. Category:Death Toll